Gallop
Gallop adalah single pertama dari Pe'zmoku yang digunakan sebagai tema lagu penutup ke enambelas Anime Bleach. Dimulai dari Episode 180 sampai Episode 189. Daftar Lagu *1. Gallop (ギャロップ Gyaroppu) *2. Ryuusei Gun (流星群 Ryuusei Gun) *3. Misshitsu (密室 Misshitsu) *4. Nica's Dream *5. Moumono no Tabiji (盲者の旅路 Mou Mono no Tabiji) Video thumb|center|335 px Lirik Kanji= 繋がる音が鼓膜を叩く　 伝う言葉が胸を震わす 飛び交う光　ねじくれる影　 暴れ回る原色のリズム 立ち眩む真夜中に　 何もかもを手放して 涙も流し尽くしたなら 俯くことはもうないから 朝焼ける空　目覚める君が 刻み始める確かな日々 その時の中この声は響いてくれる だろうか 聞こえてるなら　届いてるなら　 腕をかざして見せてくれ まだ小さくて零れそうな光でも 駆け出して 澄ました耳で　開かれた目で　 二度とない空気を噛み締めて 気がついた幻に　今にも崩れそうでも 心が叫び続けるなら どこにも間違いだろう無いから 朝焼ける空　見上げる君が 求め始める一つの夢 そのすぐ傍で　この声は響いてくれる だろうか 聞こえてるなら　届いてるなら　 足を鳴らして応えてくれ 果てない道に つまづいて振り向いても 駆け抜けて 朝焼ける空　明らむ街が 今にも息を吹き返す 綻びだした不器用な君の笑顔も 輝いて見える |-| Lirik Jepang/Romaji= Tsunagaru oto ga komaku wo tataku Tsutau kotoba ga mune wo furuwasu Tobikau hikari nejikureru kage Abaremawaru genshoku no rizumu Tachikuramu mayonaka ni Nanimo kamo wo tebanashite Namida mo nagashi tsukushita nara Utsumuku koto wa mou nai kara Asa yakeru sora mezameru kimi ga Kizami hajimeru tashika na hibi Sono toki no naka kono koe wa hibiitekureru darou ka? Kikoeteru nara, todoiteru nara, Ude wo kazashite misete kure Mada chiisakute kobore souna hikari demo kakedashite Sumashita mimi de hirakareta mede Nidotonai kuuki wo kamishimete Kigatsuita maboroshi ni ima nimo kuzure sou demo Kokoro ga sakebi tsuzukeru nara Doko ni mo machigai darou nai kara Asa yakeru sora miageru kimi ga Motome hajimeru hitotsu no yume Sono sugu soba de kono koe wa hibiitekureru darou ka? Kikoeteru nara, todoiteru nara, Ashi wo narashite kotaete kure Hatenai michi ni Tsumazuite furimuite mo kakenukete Asa yakeru sora akaramu machi ga Ima ni mo ikiou fukikaesu Hokorobidashita bukiou na kimi no egao mo kagayaite mieru |-| Terjemahan Inggris= A sound that connects beats against my eardrum, Conveyed words are shaking in my chest, Flying lights, twisted shadows, Rhythm of a color that runs wild, Standing and dizzy in the middle of the night, If you let it all go, If you've cried all your tears, You have no reason to keep staring at the ground The sky whose morning burns, you who wake up, Start carving a day that is certain, In that time, don't you feel my voice echoing ? If you do hear me, if my voice carries, Show me by holding your hands up, Yet its small and seems like it will overflow in this light Run! Using my cleared ears, using my eyes that were opened, I won't take in this atmosphere again, In a vision that I realized, as well in the present, it is breaking If my heart keeps screaming out To where things like mistakes aren't The sky whose morning burns, You look up at it And start chasing that dream Don't you feel my voice echoing beside you? If you do hear me, if my voice carries, Answer with your feet Even if you trip and get spin around, Keep running down that endless road! The sky whose morning burns, Our breath is now blowing back in a town that is dawning, Your awkward smile comes out of an open seam Try to shine Kategori:Musik Kategori:Ending